


Get Your Membership Today!

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi wants to be the Strong™, BokuAkaKuro Week, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Gyms, Kinda, Memes, Multi, Prompt Fic, Shenanigans, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Akaashi wants to up his physical power levels, but he wants to do so without dealing with his boyfriends.That doesn't last long.





	Get Your Membership Today!

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of BAK week. i went with the prompt "i'd like to up my physical power levels" and the first thing that came to mind was akaashi punching kuroo and bokuto. idk why.
> 
> my brain is tired and i wrote this within a day, so there's probs a couple mistakes (altho all the love to CJ (@josai on tumblr) for reading the shit i throw at her) this wouldn't be coherent if not for her.
> 
> might come back and clean this up, might not.
> 
> THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS, I TREASURE ALL OF THEM and i hope you also enjoy this garbage XD

Akaashi is fairly self-aware, so he doesn’t need Hinata casually pointing out that he’s the weakest between him, Bokuto and Kuroo. Nor does he appreciate Kenma’s pointed comments about the size of his biceps. He is aware that he is not the most built, nor the strongest person. That doesn’t mean people can continue to comment and compare him to his boyfriends. 

Akaashi is also aware that people build muscle differently, so there’s a slight chance that he’ll never be visibly bulky, but that doesn’t deter him from signing up at the closest gym, and hiring a personal trainer. He is fed up with people’s comments about his strength, and has always wanted to feel more confident about his it. (What better reason to start working out than spite?)

There is the fact that Akaashi is dating Kuroo and Bokuto. Two people who are taller than him, and who can intimidate people just from their looks. No, Kuroo and Bokuto don’t treat Akaashi like he’s fragile, and they know Akaashi is fit, but they would insist to no end that they coach Akaashi through weight-training, if they knew Akaashi wanted to up his physical power levels, and had signed up at a gym to do so. But they don’t know. And they won’t find out if Akaashi is smart about it. 

So Akaashi keeps his gym expeditions to himself, saying that he has various appointments, and leaving while Bokuto and Kuroo are out, then coming home with groceries so they don’t know how long he was gone.

Akaashi doesn’t like keeping things from his boyfriends. His skin crawls every time he leaves for the gym, and he almost spills the secret himself, when all of them are getting ready for bed or sharing what their days were like at the dinner table.

But then Akaashi remembers how Kuroo bragged about “annihilating” Akaashi in their last game of Monopoly. Akaashi also remembers with startling clarity how Bokuto and Kuroo tried to help him when he said he wanted to learn how to cook. Emphasis on tried, and Akaashi was just glad they had enough money set aside for kitchen renovations. 

Akaashi knows his boyfriends mean well, but sometimes they are a lot to handle. And Akaashi doesn’t need them at the gym being...distracting while he increases his strength. So Akaashi fuels his guilt and his love of his boyfriends into energy to properly work out.

Now, only working with weights is strenuous, so Akaashi also attends Judo classes and dedicates a couple of days to cardio.

He’s progressing quite nicely, slowly using heavier weights, running for longer, and he is immensely enjoying his Judo classes. His personal trainer is impressed with his work, and has high hopes that Akaashi will reach his goal soon.

But of course, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Akaashi’s comes back from grocery shopping (and a gym session) to find Kuroo and Bokuto sitting at the kitchen table, fingers steepled under their chins and a card that reads “INTERVENTION” in the middle of the table.

Akaashi just raises an eyebrow and goes to put the food away.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo speaks from his spot at the table, “Bo and I have come to the conclusion that you are hiding something from us, and we’re here to talk things out.”

Akaashi continues to put away the groceries while Bokuto speaks, “Yeah! I mean, at first we were kind of worried that you were cheating on us-” Akaashi nearly drops the eggs at that statement. “-But then Kuroo mentioned that you leave the house with your gym bag, and you’re only ever gone for an hour, at most. And whenever we have sex, you last for a lot longer-”

“I would never cheat on you two. I would never even consider inviting someone else into our relationship unless either you or Kuroo was interested in that. Please, believe me when I say I have not cheated on you, nor will I ever cheat on you.” Akaashi’s hands are clenched tight around the counter, his voice desperate and his eyes pinning Bokuto and Kuroo to the table, hoping they understand his sincerity.

Bokuto nods, “Yeah! We know that! We trust you, Keiji. We just don’t understand what you’re hiding from us, or why.”

Akaashi looks at Kuroo and Bokuto’s innocent yet curious stares and supposes he can’t really keep his gym membership a secret anymore.

“I signed up at the gym down the block and I hired a personal trainer. I wanted to up my physical power levels.”

The responses that Akaashi get are ones that he expected, yet they still surprise him.

Kuroo adopts this look that just screams _‘what the fuck dude?’_ while Bokuto leaps out of his seat and screeches, “AGAASHE! You didn’t need to get a personal trainer! We can help you! Yeah! We can totally help you! Kuroo is really good on leg day, and I’m really good with arm stuff! I know all the proper lifting forms and I know a ton of exercises.”

It is simply impossible to say no to Bokuto’s hopeful face. “You’re right. I’d be happy if you two joined me for my next gym session.”

Kuroo and Bokuto high five, and Bokuto goes to their room, saying something about getting a program together. Akaashi goes back to putting away the groceries and helping Kuroo cook dinner, trying not to think about what the future holds.

All three of them head to the gym the next Saturday, ready to continue Akaashi’s ‘training.’ Akaashi tries not to think too hard about what the session will entail, but he has to discuss some things with Bokuto, like what he wants to focus on, and exercises he had done in the past.

Akaashi’s actually really surprised by how helpful Bokuto is being. He’s focused, and seems gain a quick understanding of the program Akaashi’s personal trainer had him on from just a few descriptions of the past exercises. 

They’re focusing on arms today, so they head over to the weights and the first couple exercises actually go pretty well. 

But as the continue the program….the rest of the exercises don’t go as well.

Kuroo says something about hugging while they’re at one station meant to exercise their pectoral muscles. He also says something about ‘menergy’ and needing ‘shocklate’ that has Bokuto cracking up and almost dropping the weights he was lifting on his toes. 

Akaashi just tries to ignore them.

But the memes and snide comments don’t stop. They continue and grow until Akaashi is the only one actually working out, while Bokuto and Kuroo just stand around and laugh.

Akaashi tunes back into their conversation in time to hear, “No, dude. Dude. I am totally more boft than you.”

He did not account for this outcome.

Akaashi thought that Kuroo and Bokuto would nearly smother him with ‘proper form’ and ‘making sure the weights aren’t too heavy or too light’ and he had gotten some of that speech on the way to the gym, but not to the extent that he had been expecting.

The memes are almost worse. But at least he can exercise in (relative) peace and just use equipment that is far enough away that it doesn’t look like he’s associated with the two guffawing buffoons. 

So Akaashi perseveres, and three more gym sessions pass in a similar manner. 

Akaashi loves his boyfriends. He doesn’t ‘tolerate’ their antics, he enjoys them, and is always amused by the plans they concoct. But there is often a line that Kuroo and Bokuto shouldn’t cross. Either because someone will get hurt, something will break, or they’re in public. Akaashi likes to dissuade them and their ideas before they reach that line. And while their gym conversations are harmless enough, Akaashi had a reason he wanted to go to the gym; to increase his strength. Kuroo and Bokuto are no longer helping him achieve that goal and his patience is wearing thin.

Akaashi sees an opportunity one Thursday, when he normally has his Judo class scheduled. Normally Kuroo and Bokuto are working, or have other plans, so they don’t join in on the Judo classes, but this Thursday they both have the day off, so Akaashi invites them along.

Kuroo and Bokuto are not familiar with Judo, so Akaashi promises them that he can teach them the basics, with the supervision of Sensei, and they’ll go from there.

Akaashi just uses the class as an excuse to throw Bokuto and Kuroo around. 

Judo is one area of exercise where he knows more than Bokuto and Kuroo. So he knows how to properly throw someone, and the hours he has spent at the gym have paid off, and he actually overestimates how much strength is needed to throw them, and may end up throwing them to the ground a little harder than intended. 

But at least he gets payback for their antics, while simultaneously shutting up anyone who ever doubted Akaashi’s strength.


End file.
